Unlock The Shadows
by artemis2721
Summary: Her best friend fell for the wrong guy, now they have to pay for HIS mistakes. She helps out Kairi, but feels that Sora doesn't deserve anything at all. And she ends up falling for with a guy not much worse, along the way..suck at sumarys! srry plz RxExR!


_**Unlock the Shadows**_

_**Chapter 1: the story begins...**_

_**Hey you guys my first kingdom hearts fanfic!!!! hope you all like it!**_

_***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***_

She watched him sleep and she saw his dreams.

She didn't want to.

Not see his dreams, not see him.

Watch his dreams, him come back to her.

When it came to him, she never was herself. Or maybe she was only herself when it came to him. She'd been having these dreams for as long as she could remember.

I always said that he would be her doom. She said that he would be hers no matter what, and stay that way forever. Guess we were both wrong. But then again, I didn't know everything that surrounded them. I just found out myself. And dude, did it surprise me.

Let me tell you, I never expected to find out such harsh secrets that were kept for longer than me and Kairi have known each other. I never expected them, much less to find them out in these circumstances. And now that I know them, I can't believe just what we've gotten ourselves into without even realizing it.

Sora would never come back, he'd never come for her. He'd told her so as bluntly as possible, and he never lied. Kairi knew him better than anyone. But maybe she'd be able to suppress her feelings sometime soon. Maybe she would even be able to forget them.

But letting that happen by itself would take forever. Three years had already passed and it hadn't happened yet. Maybe it was time to help things along. Maybe I should lend a hand, too.

She woke up just then because of her alarm, beeping away and calling out the time to tell her that it was time for school.

Maybe I should tell you a little bit about my friend here. See, Kairi is a 17 year old girl attending her very last year of high school. Three years ago something happened to her. Something that destroyed her life forever.

At that time, she didn't know it. She defied everyone and listened to not a world told to her. Not even what I told her, and she's been my best friend since we were...not even thought up of. Our great grandmas started it all. They were former enemies, who turned into best friends and brought the two families together. Then our grandmas, our moms, and now us have followed up.

He came from nowhere and from no one. Nobody knew who he was, where he came from, his name, nothing, zip, nada.

He was a mystery.

A real bad one. But at that time, we were...kids. 14 year old kids who knew nothing of the world and thought we ruled it anyways.

Kairi and I were prisoners in a gilded cage, and we didn't even know it. I didn't know it till this morning. And she didn't till 3 years ago, when he left just as he had come. From nowhere, from no one. A mystery.

The only difference was that this time he had left behind my best friend with a broken heart, and she never was the same.

Before I go on with what happened after Kairi's dream of Sora, I should probably tell you the situation behind it.

And I should probably tell you who I am. After all, I am the teller of this tale that has wreaked naught but havoc of the worst kind. And as such I'll grant you this.

A warning.

Don't read on. Don't unless you are prepared. Unless you have lived at least a small part of the world. This is no soap opera. This is the real deal. This is life to me. Life to me and my friends who have found this adventure that transcends both time and space.

This is a tale that will make one cry when told by a fire pit in the middle of the woods with nothing but the trees, the whisper of the animals and their secrets, and the fire.

And of course, the teller and their ability and knowledge of telling tales. Tis not as easy as it may seem.

Well, there is also that small mater that I am not the only teller of the tale. There is others with me. To be precise, one other. But he does not come in until later in this morbid tale, so he shall not be mentioned till he does.

For now, just know two things. My warning and the fact that I am the current teller of the tale. So before I begin, let me tell you the latter.

I am the one who shall tell you the story for now...

And I am Namine...

* ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! *! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! *

Now let me begin:

I know what you're probably thinking. That it started on a rainy, most dreadful day. Well, it didn't. Actually I am of the mind to believe that it was on my birthday, which was, in fact, a very sunny and happy day.

He came to town a 14 year old bad boy in every sense of the word. He hopped of the bus as we walked by on the way home from school, catching our attention immediately. It had been Kairi, me, and two other friends that really hold no relevance.

His spiky brown hair was a bit damp, as if he'd taken a shower about half an hour ago. His deep brown eyes seemed to pierce right into the depths of our very souls. He had on a pissed off expression, wearing that, dark baggy black jeans, a form fitting, I guess you could call I, black tee with a cross in the back and a weird design made of vines and roses surrounding it and in the front had a skull with white and black wings and a single red and a single white rose underneath it. His shoes were well worn Jordan's in black, white, and gray. He wore a silver chain with a crown on it, an array of bracelets that had crosses and keys, don't ask me why cause I didn't understand it either, but yes keys on them on one had and on the other a simple rubber band. Besides that his book bag was slung over one shoulder and he walked with a practiced ease, one that spoke volumes of his awareness of the world even though he was only our age. He looked like he was 16, and now that he is 17 he looks about 18, 19, somewhere in between.

He was the hottest guy our age we had ever seen back then. And a mystery. As I have said before, he always was and I think he will most likely always be.

He walked right on by us, heading in the same direction. I remember telling Kairi that he rated a perfect 10. We'd both laughed, but she seemed...different.

At that time, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but the difference, I later found out, had been him. He'd affected her in a way no guy had ever been able to do.

Now I must admit, back then I was pretty jealous of Kairi. I mean, she was popular and beautiful, all th guys liked her, only like 3 girls in our small knit society harbored some harsh feelings towards her, and she was...well, perfect. Perfect in every sense of the word.

All I was was that perfect girls less-than-perfect by far best friend. I wasn't as pretty, nor as popular, and I had a few enemies about town. I was most definitely not the prettiest girl around, not even close.

I'd known her long enough to realize that something was wrong. Something was different. But she shrugged it off, as did I, giving it barely any importance.

Little did I know what would come out of shrugging it off.

But back then, let's just say that I wasn't much of a leader, more of a follower. I used to listen to what she said, if she told me something I'd do it with a shrug.

Mostly, it was the fact that we were so very different, her, perfect ,and me, not so perfect at all. I guess I figured something might come out of tit you know.

Everyone around us had always been amazed that we could have stayed best friends for so long. I mean, so different...well you get the point.

But in the end...in the end we always stuck around, no matter the reason nor the length of the fight. In the end, I stood by her side through those few rough times. And she stood by mine through every single one of mine. In the end, we were best friends. We stood together forever, no matter the situation, our bond could not be broken.

We were the best of friends. And nothing could break us apart. We were to strong for all of them. We'd be best friends till we were little old ladies. Me and Kairi would be best friends forever, no matter what, because nothing and no one could tear us apart.

Or so we thought...

Little did we know what the effect of that '10 rate' guy, and everything he was, was gonna have on us.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Jenny, this story is for you!!! plz RxExR!!!!!**_


End file.
